Nightmares
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: Jace has been having nightmares a lot lately and there's one person constantly visiting them. Will Jace work out who it is and why she's invading his nightmares before it's too late or will he be left to struggle through the nightmares that are slowly becoming his reality? More importantly, will he be able to save the ones he loves before they disappear? Clace. Sizzy. Malec.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The first thing Jace noticed was the bright light hitting his eyes._

_He threw his arm up to cover his eyes and turned away slightly._

_He moved his arm and blinked a few times, his vision slowly returning._

_He realized he was in Idris, outside the Wayland Manor. _

_In front of him, standing a fair distance from him was a girl – probably about his age._

_Long, golden brown hair hung down her back in waves, blowing gently in the breeze._

_Runes were visible on her skin so clearly, she was a shadowhunter._

_She wore a long, pale blue dress and as she turned, he saw the front of it was covered in dark red-brown stains – old blood stains._

_Even though the distance between Jace and this mystery girl was big, he could see her eyes were gold – the same as his._

_She was silent as she looked at him but a pained looked crossed her face and suddenly a bright red stain started to form on the front of her dress._

_Before Jace knew what he was doing, he was running towards the girl._

_A cut appeared just under the girl's neck as if a knife had been slashed across her._

_ She staggered backwards and dropped to her knees, her hands reaching up to cover the new wound._

_Jace reached her just before her head hit the ground._

_He cradled the girls head in his lap and for some reason, he felt pain._

_He felt as if he knew this girl but he'd never seen her before. Had he?_

_"This is your fault," she said, her voice breaking as tears silently slipped down her cheeks._

_"I didn't mean for this to happen," Jace said._

_"Of course you didn't. You never do..." the girl said, her breathing starting to become shallow._

_"Tell me what I can do to fix this," Jace begged, his hand gently moving the girl's hair from her face._

_"There is nothing you can do. You can't change the past. What's done is done."_

_"Please... there has to be something," Jace begged again._

_"It's over Jace... nothing can save me now..." the girl said, her voice barely a whisper now._

_Her eyes fluttered shut and slowly, she faded from Jace's arms, as if she was never there._

_Jace stared down in shock._

_A sudden growl came from behind Jace and he spun around to see the girl again. She looked different this time though._

_She was dressed entirely in black and she held a dagger in her hand._

_He eyes were no longer the bright gold they had been only moments ago– they were dull and lifeless._

_She smiled – showing off razor sharp teeth and a second later, she lunged at Jace, the dagger aimed at his heart._

* * *

Jace sat up quickly, his golden blonde hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and his heart hammering in his chest.

He had been having the same dream, well, nightmare, for the past week and it haunted him.

He pushed his hair back off his forehead and tried to slow his breathing down.

"Jace?" A voice came from beside him.

Jace quickly turned to see Clary standing at the edge of the bed, her curly red hair messy from sleep.

"What happened? I could hear you in my room... screaming and talking... what's going on?" she asked, her bright green eyes scanning Jace for any type of harm.

"It was just a nightmare," Jace said, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" Clary asked.

"Yeah," Jace said, running his hands over his face.

"Well, as long as you're alright I'm going to go back to bed," Clary said with a yawn.

"Alright," Jace replied, pushing the covers off himself and walking around to Clary.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before she walked out of the room.

Jace glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

It was only 3am but there was no way he was getting back to sleep after that nightmare.

Slowly, he walked into his bathroom and switched on the light.

He splashed his face with some cold water then walked back out.

He walked over to his drawers, stretching his arms above his head.

When he reached the drawers, he pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and put it on.

After a moment of just standing there, he turned and walked back to his bed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

He soon found himself standing up again though, the memory of the girl's face coming back to his mind.

He felt like he knew her.

He felt as if she had once been a part of his life.

Had she? Or was it just the dream that made him feel that way?

He wanted answers but he didn't know where to start looking for them.

Maybe Magnus would know something or be able to help him figure something out.

Jace reached for his phone but realized Magnus was probably asleep right now and waking him up would be a bad idea.

He had woken Magnus up before and things didn't go very well. Waking someone up and having them angry is one thing but when you wake up the High Warlock of Brooklyn, well, you better expect to grow a tail, or something like that.

Jace shook his head and put the phone down.

He would have to wait until later to go see Magnus.

Jace just sighed and flopped down on his bed again, waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

Jace sat up quickly again.

He had fallen asleep, even though he had tried not to.

He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was now 7am.

After trading his pyjama pants for a pair of jeans, he decided to go to the kitchen.

He walked out of his room and down the hall; the only sound was the sound of his footsteps.

Jace walked into the kitchen and saw Clary sitting at the table with her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee.

"Morning beautiful," Jace said, leaning over her.

Clary turned her head to look at Jace. "Morning," she mumbled, a smile slowly forming on her face

Jace just smiled in return, placed a quick kiss on her cheek then went to get something to eat.

Slowly, Alec and Isabelle came into the kitchen and also got their breakfast.

* * *

Clary had finished her coffee and got up to get an apple, not in the mood for anything else. When she turned around, Jace was pushing his eggs around his plate with his fork, as he had been for the past five minutes.

"Jace?" Clary said, walking back to the table.

He didn't respond.

"Jace?" Clary said again.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Alec asked.

At this point, Jace looked up.

"Nothing... I'm just... distracted," Jace said, his eyes distant.

"What's distracting you?" Isabelle asked, playing with a piece of her hair.

"Nothing... it's personal," Jace said.

"I can tell you're lying Jace, what's up?" Alec asked.

"The sky... tree tops... the sun... the stars..." Jace said. "I'm going out... I'll be back later."

With that, Jace stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

He grabbed a seraph blade from the weapons room just in case then walked back out to the front of the institute.

He grabbed his jacked and pulled it on as he left.

**A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter... what did you think? Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jace finally arrived where he wanted to be – Magnus's apartment.

He pressed the buzzer and waited for Magnus to answer.

When there was no answer Jace decided to press the buzzer again.

A few moments later, the warlock's voice came through the speaker.

"Who is it and why did you wake me up?"

"Can I come in?" Jace said.

"Of course it's you..." Magnus said, annoyed.

* * *

"What do you want?" Magnus asked when Jace walked into the apartment.

"Look Magnus, I know it's early but I really need help," Jace said.

"With what?" Magnus asked, running his fingers through his hair. It wasn't spiked as it usually was; instead, it was messy and hanging down around his face.

Jace just sighed and looked around the apartment. Magnus was always changing the decorations and furniture.

Today he had a black leather lounge set, a large flat screen television and the usual antique table in the middle of the room. If anything remained the same in this apartment, it was that table.

The walls were painted a deep red and pictures of Paris adorned the walls.

"You redecorated," Jace stated.

"Listen goldilocks, I don't have time for this. Either tell me why you're here or get out," Magnus said, a cup of coffee appearing in his hand.

Jace sighed again.

He was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I've been having nightmares lately. They're not always the same but there's one person – a girl – that's always in them. She's the main part of the nightmare," Jace said.

"And what do you want me to do about it? I can't make nightmares go away," Magnus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not asking you to make them go away... I'm asking you to help me figure out what they mean," Jace said.

Magnus just looked at Jace, waiting for him to explain more.

"This girl, I feel like I know her but I've never seen her before – not that I can remember anyway. She seems familiar yet she seems completely strange. The nightmares are the same yet they're different. In some, the girl is dying and I'm trying to change that. In others, she's killing me or people I love..." Jace said, looking down at the ground.

Magnus sighed. "I can't really explain what that's about. Dreams and nightmares can simply be of the imagination, others can be based on things you want to happen or things you fear."

"Then why haven't had these nightmares before? They're new and they're kind of freaking me out," Jace said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"You need to explain more so I can understand. I need something to work with," Magnus said, walking towards the kitchen.

Jace followed and ended up tripping over Chairman Meow who quickly ran out of the room.

"Stupid cat..." Jace said.

"Don't blame the cat. You weren't looking where you were going," Magnus said as he sat at the round table in the kitchen.

Jace just rolled his eyes and sat down opposite Magnus.

"If you want my help, explain more about this nightmare," Magnus said.

"Well... it's always in Idris; outside the Wayland manor. There's this girl there all the time and she always facing away from me. She seems normal but when she turns around she's normally covered in blood. Sometimes it's hers, other times it's not – it's the blood of people I love. The nightmares always end with her killing me," Jace said.

"You have a fear of losing the people you love," Magnus said. "I think it's just a fear that's worked its way into your dreams."

Jace just put his head on the table.

"There isn't much I can do Jace. If they continue though, come and see me again," Magnus said, standing up.

"Alright," Jace said after a moment.

He lifted his head and stood up as well.

Magnus walked over to the door and opened it.

Jace walked out but turned just as Magnus was closing the door.

"Magnus," he said.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Can you keep this between us please? I really don't want the others knowing. Not just yet anyway."

Magnus just nodded and shut the door.

Jace sighed and made his way back out of the apartment building.

He looked around once he was on the street and decided to get something to eat before heading back to the institute.

Jace went over to Taki's, gratefully welcoming the warm air inside.

He took a seat at one of the tables and picked up the menu.

Moments later, Kaelie came over and smiled.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll have the usual," Jace said, briefly glancing up at the blue eyed faerie.

"Alright... I'll be back with your order shortly," Kaelie said, turning and walking away.

Jace just sighed and put his head in his hands, waiting for his order.

"Here you go Jace," Kaelie said, placing the plate of food in front of Jace.

"Thanks Kaelie," Jace replied, sitting up properly.

Kaelie hung around for a moment before walking off to serve a werewolf couple that were ready to order.

Jace had eaten a little of his food but pushed the plate away, unable to eat with the memory of his nightmare still in his mind.

After he paid for the food, he left the diner and walked up the street towards Central Park.

The cool breeze helped him to clear his head a bit, but the nightmare was still present in his mind.

* * *

Jace spent most of the day just wandering around New York. It was early in the evening when he made it back to the institute.

"Jace, where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day," Alec said when Jace walked back into the institute.

"I was out, I thought I said that this morning," Jace said.

"Still, why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I didn't hear it ring," Jace said honestly.

Alec just sighed. He was about to speak again when Clary's voice rang out through the institute.

"No Isabelle!" she shouted.

Jace sighed and went to find out what was going on.

He walked up the hall and found the girls in Isabelle's room.

Clary was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes and Isabelle was standing in front of her with some kind of make-up in her hand.

"What are you doing Isabelle?" Jace asked.

"We're going to Pandemonium tonight... for fun," Isabelle said. "Now go get ready. Clary, hold still."

Jace just looked back at Alec before groaning and walking off.

**A/N: Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later, Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were all standing outside Pandemonium, waiting to be let inside.

Clary ran her fingers through her fiery red hair as the line slowly moved forward.

Finally, after another ten minutes, the group made their way into the club.

"Whoa... is it just me or is the music louder than it was last time?" Clary asked over the booming music.

"Who cares! Let's have fun!" Isabelle said with a smile.

She grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him through the crowd towards the centre of the dance floor.

Alec and Magnus had already disappeared somewhere in the club and Clary was left standing next to Jace near the entry as other people filed inside.

"Care to dance?" Jace asked after a moment, his gold eyes staring down at Clary.

She looked up, her green eyes glancing between Jace and the crowded dance floor.

"It's a little crowded," she said.

Jace just smiled and pulled Clary through the crowd.

Isabelle was dancing to the music, her long black hair falling over her shoulders.

Simon on the other hand was just swaying awkwardly, as he always did when he came to the club.

"Dance with me," Isabelle said, reaching out for Simon's hand.

"What?" Simon said, even though he had heard Isabelle.

"Dance with me," Izzy said again, grabbing Simon and pulling him closer.

Simon just shook his head but tried a little harder to dance.

He copied a few things Isabelle did but eventually gave up and went back to swaying awkwardly.

Time seemed to fly by.

Before they knew it, it was almost midnight.

"My feet hurt," Clary complained as she followed Jace back through the crowd.

Jace just looked down at Clary and smiled slightly.

"Well, how about we find the others and head back home?" Jace said, turning Clary so she was facing him.

"I think that's a good idea," Clary said, smiling up at Jace.

Jace leaned down and kissed Clary for a moment before the two of them started to look for Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Simon in the still crowded club.

After searching for a few moments, Jace and Clary pushed past a few people and found Alec and Magnus sitting at the bar.

"Don't tell me you two are drunk," Jace said.

"I'm not... he is though," Alec said, pointing at his boyfriend who was slumped over in his seat.

"Great, a dunk warlock... that's all we need," Jace mumbled. "Come on, we're going to find Izzy and Simon and head back home."

Alec just nodded and he stood up and helped Magnus up.

The four of them then started searching the crowd for Isabelle and Simon.

Clary caught sight of Isabelle's red dress and the four of them headed over to her.

Isabelle and Simon were still on the dance floor and they were currently kissing.

Jace was about to interrupt to say they were leaving but he caught sight of something familiar over Isabelle's shoulder.

"Jace? What's wrong?" Clary asked, noticing the strange look Jace had on his face.

Jace didn't respond and Clary asked again, louder.

Jace just shook Clary off him, making her stumbled back slightly and she bumped into Isabelle.

Isabelle broke away from Simon and looked up.

Isabelle looked annoyed but the others didn't pay any attention to that fact.

Jace was still staring over at the far side of the club.

Watching him with gold eyes that matched his own was the girl from his nightmares.

Her brown hair hung over her shoulders in gentle waves and she had a look on her face that Jace knew all too well.

It was the look she had on her face just before she killed him or someone he loved.

Her eyes locked on him as if he was a target and she slowly took a step forward.

Jace spun around and bolted straight for the exit of the club.

He shoved people out of his way, ignoring the shouts and glares he received.

He finally found the exit and took off down the street, his heart hammering in his chest.

"What the..." Clary said as Jace pushed his way out of the club.

Alec just stared after Jace, as did almost everyone else in the club.

The girl Jace had seen in his nightmares had disappeared by the time Clary looked to see what had made Jace run off.

"What are you looking for?" Isabelle asked, still slightly annoyed.

"Jace was staring over there before he took off..." Clary said, gesturing to the other side of the club.

"Well... there's nothing there... come on, we better go find him," Isabelle said, already moving through the crowd.

"If you find him, let me know otherwise I'll come out and help. I need to get Magnus back to his apartment though before he passes out," Alec said.

"Alright," Clary replied, following Isabelle with Simon close behind her.

Isabelle made it out to the street and looked around.

"Where did he go?" she said.

The street was pretty much empty, which wasn't strange considering it was midnight.

A few people wandered the streets – probably people that had left Pandemonium – but there was no sign of Jace anywhere.

Clary looked around as well. "I think we'll have to split up and try to find him," Clary said.

"That's all we can do... call if you find him. If we don't find him by one, we'll have to head back to the institute," Isabelle said.

"Agreed," Clary said.

Clary and Isabelle went up the street while Simon went down the street.

He didn't really care about Jace but he knew that Jace was important to Clary and Isabelle and if they were upset, he would be to.

"I'll take this street here," Clary said, turning down one of the side streets.

"Don't forget to use a glamour!" Isabelle called.

"Got it!" Clary replied.

Almost an hour passed and there was no sign of Jace.

Alec had checked the institute and Jace hadn't been there so he had joined the search party.

Isabelle ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face as she continued up the next street.

"Come on Jace, where are you?" she mumbled.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, glanced at the screen and answered. "Did you find Jace?" she asked quickly, still walking up the street.

"Yeah, he's passed out in Central Park. I've already called Alec and Simon," Clary said, sounding out of breath.

"Thank the Angel... I'll see you back at the institute," Isabelle said before hanging up.

Clary put her phone back and crouched down near Jace.

"Jace, wake up," Clary said, shaking him slightly.

Jace didn't wake up, instead, he just groaned slightly and flinched.

He was having another nightmare.

_It was the same girl but instead of being in Idris, they were in a building, probably somewhere in New York._

_"Don't! Please!" Jace shouted, his lungs burning._

_"What are you going to do about it? You can't stop me Jace," the girl replied, drawing a dagger out of her boot._

_That action reminded him of Isabelle._

_As he thought about that, he saw Isabelle chained to the wall near the girl._

_Before Jace could shout again or even move, the mystery girl plunged the dagger into Isabelle._

_Isabelle let out a scream – _

Jace woke up with a gasp and he sat up straight, only to knock his head on Clary's.

"Ouch!" Clary said.

"Sorry," Jace said, rubbing his own head.

"What the hell was that? Why did you run off?" Clary asked.

"I... It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it," Jace replied, looking down at the ground and picking at the grass.

Clary just sighed.

She was too tired to argue and get answers out of Jace so she decided to leave it until later.

No doubt Alec and Isabelle would have something to say to him.

Jace stood up a few minutes later and started walking towards the street.

Clary got up and followed him a few seconds later.

"Don't scare me like that again," Clary said, walking beside Jace.

"Alright... I'll try not to," Jace replied, wrapping an arm around Clary's waist as they walked back to the institute.

**A/N: All is well now... or is it? Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_One Month Later..._

A month had passed and Jace continued to have nightmares.

The girl from his nightmares continued to make appearances in reality as well.

She seemed to be following Jace; stalking him.

She never seemed to speak, she only seemed to watch and listen.

Jace was used to attracting the attention of girls but this was just too much. The fact that this girl was from his nightmares, always around him and constantly watching him like she was a hawk was just too creepy.

Jace shook his head as he walked into his room for the night.

Usually, he would close the door but tonight, he didn't.

He left it open and walked over to his bed, pulling the covers down so he could get in.

He rested his head on his pillow and just stared up at the ceiling, not really wanting to fall asleep but knowing he had to.

After a while, his eyelids started to close as he slowly fell to sleep.

He was almost asleep when he heard something in the room.

His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, he eyes scanning the room.

A moment later, he saw Church at the end of his bed.

"Stupid cat..." he mumbled lying down again.

Finally, after calming down, he fell asleep.

_Jace was in Idris again, in the green field outside the Wayland Manor._

_He felt nervous as he looked around. _

_When he saw no one, his feet started moving towards the front door._

_His head was screaming at him to turn around and run away but the rest of his body seemed to have a mind of its own._

_His hand reached out and grabbed to door handle and he twisted it._

_He slowly pushed it open and stepped inside._

_What he saw wasn't what he remembered from the Wayland Manor though._

_It looked the same on the outside but the inside was something completely different._

_The living area that he stepped into was light and open. A fire was burning in the fireplace but no one was around._

_A wooden staircase on the far side of the living area led upstairs and Jace slowly took a step towards it._

_When he reached the staircase, he gripped the handrail and glanced into the kitchen that was on the other side of the staircase._

_Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary there._

_He thought about looking around the ground floor but his feet were on the stairs and he soon found himself on the second floor._

_He ended up entering the library as he came to the top of the staircase._

_He glanced around as his feet dragged along the floor and out into the hall._

_There was a noise coming from somewhere further up the hall and Jace started walking faster, peering through any open doors._

_He came to a bedroom and stopped to walk inside._

_The walls were painted a pale purple and Jace could see his reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room._

_In the centre of the room was a double bed._

_The sheets were a crisp white – like fresh winter snow – yet they were stained a bright red in some places._

_Jace took a few steps towards the bed, his hands shaking as they hovered by his side._

_Slowly and cautiously, he walked around the bed and before he could blink, he was on his knees beside the girl on the floor._

_She wore a pair of dark jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a pair of sneakers._

_What made Jace drop to the ground though was the fact her fiery red hair was all too familiar._

_He rolled the girl onto her back and much to Jace's horror, it was Clary._

_The ground where she had been lying and the front of her shirt was stained with blood._

"_Jace..." she said, reaching out for him weakly._

_Jace pulled Clary into his arms and held her tight._

"_What happened?" he said, his voice low and shaking._

"_She was here... she..." Clary said, her eyes wide with fear._

_Jace turned slightly and behind him stood the girl again, her eyes staring into his._

_Jace carefully put Clary down and jumped up to face the girl again._

_He glared at her but backed up slightly, searching for a weapon or his stele._

_The only problem though, was he couldn't find them._

_He glanced down and his weapon belt, which had been around his waist when he arrived at the manor, was gone._

_Clary had pulled herself into a sitting position and had her stele in her hand, weakly trying to draw and iratze on herself._

_The girl lunged at Jace, raising a dagger._

_Jace dodged her, glanced at Clary, then ran out the door._

_He retraced his steps as he dodged the girls attacks but he couldn't find his weapons._

_He pulled a book off one of the shelves in the library and tossed it towards the girl._

_She didn't seem to be affected by it though._

_Jace noticed the display case in the library held a dagger and he backed towards it, never taking his eyes off the girl that was quickly closing in on him._

_Without warning, he tripped over, allowing the girl to get closer._

_She soon had him standing up and her dagger was placed at his throat._

"_Back to the bedroom gold eyes," she said in a menacing whisper._

_Slowly, Jace's feet moved towards the bedroom despite the fact his head was screaming at him to grab the dagger and kill her._

_He found himself the bedroom again and Clary was being held back by two men._

_She no longer seemed to be bleeding but was obviously weak from the blood loss._

_The girl behind Jace grabbed his hand and dragged Jace forward, towards Clary._

_Jace tried to pull back but somehow, the girl was stronger than him._

_She placed a dagger in his hand and held it towards Clary's chest._

"_Kill her, or I will," the girl said._

_Jace refused, trying to pull the dagger away from his angel._

_Before he could speak though, the girl grabbed Jace's wrist tighter and thrust his hand towards Clary._

_Jace stared down in shock as Clary screamed and suddenly went silent._

_He suddenly had control back._

"_You killed her!" he shouted._

"_No... you did. You held the knife, I merely guided your hand," the girl said, an evil smirk on her face._

_Before Jace could blink, the girl and the men that had been holding Clary disappeared and Jace was left alone with the one he loved, who was no longer alive._

Jace woke up, shouting as he sat up.

He was breathing quickly and once again, his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

He pushed his hair out of his face but as he lowered his hand again, he noticed something.

His hand was covered in blood, as was the dagger sitting beside his bed.

**A/N: Cliff hanger... sorry, I had to. So, what do you guys think? Is Jace dreaming that he woke up, or did he really wake up? Find out in the next chapter. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, the start of this chapter is a bit of a flashback as to what happened before Jace woke up...**

Chapter 5

Clary woke up and rubbed her eyes.

Reaching over to her bedside table, she switched on the lamp and slowly sat up; trying to figure out what had woke her up.

Everything was quiet for a moment before she heard the source of her 'alarm'. Jace was shouting again.

Clary sighed and pushed the covers off her and slowly walked over to her door and pulled it open.

She stepped out into the hall and made her way to Jace's room.

She walked quickly – for two reasons.

One of the reasons was she wanted to get to Jace faster; she couldn't stand hearing him scream, especially in fear.

The other reason was the halls of the institute could be rather creepy at night, given the fact they were empty and silent.

Clary finally made it to Jace's room and stopped, realizing his door was already open.

Jace wasn't in his bed though; he was standing on the other side of the room, staring at the wall.

Clary slowly walked into the room.

She was only just at the side of the bed when Jace spun around.

Clary stopped moving, afraid she had startled him.

When she noticed the dagger in his hand, she slowly raised her hands to show she wasn't a threat, even though it was evident from the glazed look in Jace's eyes that he was still asleep.

He was sleep walking.

"Jace," Clary said, backing up slightly as Jace came towards her with the knife held out.

The back of Clary's knees hit the side of the bed and she fell backwards, staring at Jace with wide eyes as her heartbeat quickened with fear.

Jace had quickly closed the gap between the two of them and before Clary knew it, she felt a surge of pain explode from her chest.

She looked down and saw the dagger protruding from her.

She barely had time to think about what had happened before she passed out, slipping off the bed onto the floor.

* * *

Jace had woken up and was still staring at his hand and the dagger on his bedside table.

Slowly, after a moment, he moved over so he could get a closer look at the dagger but he stopped as he reached the edge of the bed.

His eyes dropped to the floor and, in the light that was filtering in through the door, he could see Clary lying on the floor.

"Please just be sleeping there," he whispered to himself, quickly jumping off the bed and dropping down beside Clary.

He moved Clary so he could see her better and what he saw, confirmed his fears.

The front of her top was covered in blood.

"No..." He muttered. "Please still be having a nightmare," he said to himself as he started pacing.

He pinched himself but after a minute, he realized this was reality; he had really hurt Clary.

He dropped down beside her again and cradled her head in his lap.

He was thinking straight – he didn't even think to grab his stele and try to heal her wound.

All he could think of was the fact he had hurt the one that meant the most to him.

He looked at Clary, then at his bed and then at the dagger that was sitting on his bedside table.

"Dammit!" he shouted. "Stupid nightmares," he groaned as he stared down at Clary.

* * *

Jace's shouting had woken Alec up.

Groaning, he got out of bed and went across the hall to Jace's room.

He switched on the light. "Jace, what's with the shouting?" Alec said but merely seconds after he spoke, he saw Clary.

"What happened?" he said, moving quickly over to crouch down near Clary and his Parabatai.

"I... well I..." Jace stuttered.

"Jace," Alec said.

Jace took a deep breath and went over the story of his latest nightmare. "I must've hurt Clary because of it..." he said. "I didn't mean to though, I was asleep."

Alec sighed and went out of the room, returning a moment later with his stele.

He dropped down near Jace and Clary again and tried to use an iratze to heal Clary.

"The wound is too big... I'm going to call Magnus," Alec said. "Just... try to stop the bleeding... slow it down at least."

Alec then left the room to get his phone and call Magnus.

Jace got up and ran into his bathroom and pulled a towel out of the cupboard.

He ran back into his room and put the towel over Clary's wound and applied pressure to try and slow the bleeding down.

Clary's breathing was shallow and she was paler than usual.

"I'm sorry Clary..." Jace whispered.

* * *

Alec walked into his room and grabbed his phone before quickly dialling Magnus's number.

He didn't care that it was only 1am, it was an emergency.

Alec started pacing his room, waiting for Magnus to pick up.

After four rings, Magnus picked up. "What?" he said, his voice tired and annoyed.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but it's kind of an emergency," Alec said, glancing into Jace's room.

"What's the emergency?" Magnus said, a little more awake now, but still tired.

"Well... Jace has been having nightmares lately, although he never talks about them, but tonight, he's hurt Clary... he stabbed her and she's bleeding out on Jace's floor. I've tried iratze's but the wound is too big," Alec said.

Magnus sighed. "I'll meet you in the infirmary," he said.

"Alright," Alec replied, hanging up.

He went over to Jace's room.

"Magnus is coming over to help. He'll meet us in the infirmary."

Jace nodded and carefully picked Clary up and he made his way to the infirmary with Alec close behind him.

Just as Jace put Clary down on the bed, Magnus appeared in the infirmary and walked over to the bed.

He moved the towel off Clary and sighed.

Jace just stood back and watched as Magnus worked over Clary, healing her wound.

He put an IV in her hand and hooked it up to a bag of blood.

"She should be alright," Magnus said after he had finished working over Clary.

Jace just walked over to the bed and held onto Clary's hand as Magnus pulled Alec out of the infirmary.

"You need to keep him away from Clary," Magnus said when he and Alec were out in the hall.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"He told me about his nightmares before and I have a feeling someone is making him have them... someone is invading his mind, someone powerful; possibly more powerful than me. He's trying to deal with his problems and during the day, he's doing alright but at night, he has no control. The best option would be to keep him away from Clary," Magnus said.

"Why do we have to keep him away from Clary, I mean, this could be the only time this is going to happen," Alec said.

"Listen, Clary is important to Jace, you know that. It would appear, from what Jace has told me, that whoever is controlling his nightmares is attacking the people closest to him. At first, it was just in his nightmares but tonight, it would seem they are hurting them in reality – through Jace. It's Clary tonight; it could be you or Isabelle next. You need to keep him away from Clary and preferably, everyone else. I don't know who is doing this but I'm trying to find out. The less interaction Jace has with other people, the better. Until I can figure this out, he needs to... stay under the radar," Magnus said.

"I never even thought of that," Alec said, glancing back into the infirmary at Jace who was just looking at Clary. "His nightmares are going to keep coming though, aren't they?"

"Probably," Magnus said. "If he stays under the radar though, they may stop or be less... intense. I've only ever had to deal with something like this once and it was a long time ago. I'm trying to figure out what's going on now and from what I know about Jace's nightmares, someone is fuelling them. I may not like Jace very much but he's important to you and you're important to me. I'll do whatever I can to help him – to help you," Magnus said.

Alec just sighed. "What happened when this happened last time you dealt with a situation like this?"

Magnus sighed. "There was a warlock forcing an old friend of mine to have nightmares – similar to the nightmares Jace is experiencing. He was having nightmares about hurting the ones he loved and after while, he started hurting them in reality – he didn't realize it though as he was sleeping. He ended up killing his wife and well... he ended up killing himself because of it. When I isolated him, he seemed to be alright – the nightmares weren't as bad but he stopped listening to me and well, I just told you what happened," Magnus explained.

Alec just sighed. "Maybe isolating Jace would be the best thing to do."

Magnus just nodded. "I won't let it get as far as last time. I know losing Jace would hurt you and well, I don't want you hurt," he said as he pulled Alec into a hug.

Alec just looked over at his Parabatai again. He hoped that Magnus really could fix this before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alec walked into the infirmary and placed a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"Come on Jace, go back to bed," he said.

Jace just shook his head. "No. I need to stay here," Jace replied, his voice breaking.

"No, you want to stay here, you don't need to," Alec said.

"I can't believe I did this... I nearly killed her," Jace said.

"I know... that's why you need to go back to bed..." Alec said, glancing up at Magnus who was standing in the doorway.

"I don't want to," Jace replied. "What if I hurt you or Izzy next? What if I hurt Clary again? "What if I hurt Church?"

"Church? Really?" Alec said.

"Yeah... Church is a part of the family," Jace said.

Alec could see Jace was trying to make a joke to cheer himself up.

"That won't happen. Come on," Alec said.

Jace just shook his head but after a fair amount of persuasion from Alec, Jace finally stood up from his chair near Clary's bed and started walking out of the infirmary.

Magnus muttered goodnight as the boys passed him.

Alec just nodded once and Jace didn't acknowledge Magnus at all.

"Jace... I know you're not going to want to hear this but you need to stay away from Clary," Alec said after a moment of silence.

"Why?" Jace asked.

"You just have to, for her safety," Alec replied, staring straight ahead.

"I'm not going to hurt her again," Jace said, his voice suddenly hard.

"You don't know that, even you said before that you could hurt her again," Alec said, glancing over at Jace.

"I'm not staying away from her. You can't make me. I need to know she's alright," Jace said, his hard voice softening to a tone Alec couldn't place. Vulnerability maybe?

"She'll be fine. Magnus is looking after her, you just need to stay away."

"No. I love her and I'm not going to leave her alone," Jace said, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"You will. Jace, just listen to me. Magnus said he's dealt with something like this before and - " Jace cut Alec off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt her again. Stop trying to tell me what to do. You may be older than me but you're not in control of me," Jace said, glaring at his Parabatai.

"I know I can't control you but Jace, I'm thinking about what's best for you. Magnus told me what happened last time he dealt with a situation like this and I don't want you to go through that pain," Alec said, his voice quieter towards the end of his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, his glare still fixed on the blue eyed boy in front of him.

Alec sighed and went over the story Magnus had told him.

"The nightmares got so bad that the guy ended up killing his wife and then killed himself because of the pain and regret he suffered knowing he was responsible for the death of his loved one. I don't want that to happen to you," Alec said.

Jace was just staring at Alec now, trying to take in the story.

"They won't get that bad," Jace said quietly but there was doubt hidden in his voice.

"You don't know that. You can't control them. You're not doing this while you're conscious Jace. You're asleep when this happens and you have no control over it. From what I know, you're dreaming about the people that mean the most to you and they're getting hurt. If your nightmares start working their way into reality, you could hurt everyone you care about. Jace, I know this is going to be hard but you really need to stay away from Clary... you need to have as little contact with us until we can stop these nightmares," Alec explained, hoping Jace would understand.

Jace was quiet for a while and he just leaned against the wall outside his bedroom.

He looked up from the floor and looked at his Parabatai.

"I don't want to hurt you guys," he said quietly, his pain and worry evident in his voice now.

"I know that, that's why I'm telling you this," Alec said.

Jace just nodded. "So how do I do this... stay away from you guys?" he said, staring at the floor again.

"I'm not saying you need to stay away permanently, I mean, I couldn't do that to you... you'd go crazy from the lack of company. What I'm saying is just reduce your contact with us. The best option would be to stay in your room unless you absolutely need to come out I guess. We'll still be around to keep you company but we just won't be around you a lot."

"So you're basically going to avoid me?" Jace said.

Alec sighed and nodded. "We'll still talk to you and all... we'll let you know what's going on with Clary... just please stay safe," Alec said, worried for his Parabatai's state of mind.

Even just standing there, Jace appeared to be going slightly crazy. You could see it on his face. He was scared he was going to hurt someone he truly cared about – he was scared he was going to hurt them more than he already had and it was slowly sending him insane.

"Alright... I just hope you guys can fix this soon because this is really... well... scary honestly," Jace said.

"I know... well... I'm going to get back to bed," Alec said, opening his door which was just across the hall from Jace's room.

"Alright... night Alec... and thank you..." Jace said.

Alec just nodded once. "No problem."

* * *

The night seemed to pass quickly after Jace's conversation with Alec and Jace soon found himself standing in the kitchen, searching the refrigerator for something to eat.

After a moment of just standing there, he shut the door and just sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Isabelle walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Morning Jace," she said.

Jace just nodded once.

"What's wrong with you?" Isabelle asked.

"I'll explain later," Alec said as he walked into the kitchen.

Isabelle just looked between Alec and Jace.

Alec seemed normal but Jace was out of character.

He was usually more energetic than he was now but he just seemed to be... lifeless.

It was now that Isabelle noticed the dark circles under Jace's eyes.

His posture and his overall attitude revealed he didn't get much sleep.

Isabelle was about to speak when Alec sent her a warning glance.

She closed her mouth but continued to stare at Jace for a moment.

Needing something to do, Jace left the kitchen.

Isabelle then looked to her brother for an explanation.

**A/N: Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Isabelle waited for Alec to speak.

Alec sighed. "Jace has been having nightmares a lot lately, as you may have noticed. Last night, he injured Clary. He stabbed her and she's slipped into a coma and Magnus has no idea when or if she'll wake up and Jace just needs to stay away from everyone. He's kind of beating himself up over this. Magnus said he dealt with a situation similar to this before and similar things happened – resulting in someone killing themselves. Magnus believes if Jace stays away from everyone, he should be fine. He's trying to fix this as fast as he can."

Isabelle gasped. "By the angel... poor Jace... I hope Magnus can fix this soon... I can't stand seeing Jace like this. He needs sleep; he looks like a zombie..." she said, glancing towards the door.

"I agree... the only thing we can do though is stay away from him and do what we can to help Magnus. The sooner we figure this out, the sooner Jace will be better, although I'm sure the fact he hurt Clary will haunt him for a while."

Isabelle just sighed. "Well... I'm going to go see Clary I guess... even if she isn't awake."

Alec just shrugged as his sister left the kitchen. Isabelle had never really been close to Clary but her relationship with Simon was bringing the two girls closer.

* * *

Isabelle walked into the infirmary to see Magnus checking over Clary.

"Still unconscious I presume?" Isabelle said as she walked over to the bed.

Magnus just nodded in response. "She lost a fair amount of blood last night and she needs to heal and build strength again. I'm hoping she will wake up sometime in the next few days but I doubt that will happen. All we can do is hope for the best," he said.

Isabelle nodded and gently stroked Clary's hand. She wasn't close to the red-haired shadowhunter but they were slowly starting to get along.

Isabelle was still cautious when Simon was around. She truly liked him but she knew he and Clary had been together in the past and although Clary was with Jace now, Isabelle couldn't help but think something might still happen between Clary and Simon.

After a moment, Isabelle turned and walked out of the infirmary and went to find something to do.

At first, she planned to go to the training room but as she arrived at the door, she realized Jace was there.

She peered inside to see Jace throwing daggers at the targets on the far wall. As usual, his aim was perfect – something that had saved Isabelle's life multiple times.

It was a fairly normal scene – Jace was always trying to improve his skills despite the fact he thought he was perfect. The expression on his face though made Isabelle want run in there and pull him into a hug. She took a few steps forward.

He seemed to be in pain, but he was also clearly angry and that made Isabelle stop.

If he was angry, who knows what could happen. He wouldn't hurt her intentionally of course, but he could snap at her and she didn't want to make him angrier than he already appeared to be.

Jace suddenly turned around and his gold eyes locked on Isabelle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice calm and cautious.

"Am I not allowed in the training room?" Isabelle said.

"You are... I just didn't think you'd come in here knowing I was here... I'm assuming Alec told you what happened last night?" Jace said, the pained expression returning.

Isabelle just nodded. "I'm sorry... I feel really bad for you... I wish this wasn't happening."

"I feel the same way but since you know what happened, you know you shouldn't be near me. I don't want to end up hurting you and even though I would enjoy having company, I need to be alone until this stupid nightmare situation is worked out," Jace said.

"I understand Jace... Magnus will work this out soon..." Isabelle said before turning and leaving the training room.

After a while, she decided to go outside and get some fresh air.

She left the institute and found herself walking towards Central Park.

She hadn't meant to stay out all day but she had. After just wandering around, she had put on a glamour and started training again – repeating some of the things Jace had recently taught her.

She always looked up to Jace – as well as Alec – and if she could get training advice out of them, she would take it and put it to good use.

The sun was sitting low in the sky as Isabelle made her way back towards the institute. She was about to leave Central Park when a figure stepped out of the trees.

The figure flipped the hood of her cloak back to reveal her face as she came to a halt in front of Isabelle.

She looked familiar. After thinking for a moment, Isabelle realized she looked very similar to the person Jace had described – the person that was invading his nightmares.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood I presume?" she said, her voice bored.

Isabelle took a step backwards. "How did you know?" she said.

"I have my ways," the girl said, her voice perking up as her gold eyes flashed with mischief and excitement.

Isabelle glanced around. She still had her glamour on and no one seemed to be staring or anything so she assumed the girl in front of her also had a glamour on.

She also noticed a male figure standing a few feet away.

He was tall and wore all black. His hair was blonde and he had an evil look in his eyes as he smirked at Isabelle.

Isabelle knew from just looking at him that he was a warlock.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Isabelle asked, trying not to show the fear that was coursing through her.

"I'm sure you know who I am... I'm messing with your brother... but my name is Evelyn," the girl said.

"And what do you want?" Isabelle asked as she slowly went to grab her whip.

"You," Evelyn said with an evil smirk.

With that said, Isabelle flung her whip forwards, aiming for the girl's throat but before the whip made contact, Evelyn had disappeared.

Isabelle spun around quickly, searching for any sign of Evelyn.

As her eyes scanned the surrounding area her heartbeat quickened.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her right shoulder.

She jolted forwards and reached up to touch where the pain was coming from.

As she pulled her hand back in front of her, she saw blood.

She spun around again and Evelyn was grinning as she held a dagger in her hand.

Isabelle took a step back but then noticed her whip lying on the ground halfway between her and Evelyn.

She lunged for it but Evelyn beat her.

Isabelle froze and when Evelyn pulled her hand back, ready to flick the whip, Isabelle turned and started to run, knowing she didn't really have a chance without a weapon.

Sure, shadowhunters were taught to use anything and everything as a weapon but she couldn't really fight hand-to-hand combat if Evelyn had her whip.

Pain radiated through her left wrist and she froze.

Glancing down, she saw the end of her whip wrapped around her wrist.

Evelyn tugged slightly and Isabelle hissed as the pain flared up again.

She was doing her best to ignore it but it just wasn't helping.

Every time Evelyn tugged on the whip Isabelle took a step back with it, not wanting to lose her hand the way Jonathan Morgenstern had.

After a few pulls, Evelyn let the whip drop and she grabbed Isabelle.

Isabelle tried to get away but failed. The shadowhunter was a lot stronger than she was.

She noticed the warlock opening a portal to their left and Isabelle started to scream then.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she started struggling again.

"Not going to happen Lightwood," Evelyn chuckled as she dragged Isabelle through the portal.

**A/N: Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What the hell do you want!?" Isabelle shouted as she struggled against the chains that held her to the wall.

"You're bait," Evelyn replied, rolling her eyes. "You're going to be the star of Jace's nightmares tonight."

Isabelle just glared at Evelyn and continued trying to escape.

About an hour later, Lucas walked into the room. "He's asleep now," he said.

"Good," Evelyn replied, turning to face Isabelle with an evil smirk.

"No! Leave my brother alone!" Isabelle shouted.

"What are you going to do if I don't? You can't do much considering you're chained up."

Isabelle just shouted.

Evelyn ignored Isabelle and nodded at Lucas and with that, Jace's nightmare began.

* * *

_Jace was in an abandoned house again and as in all his nightmares, he saw the gold-eyed girl._

_She stopped walking and smirked at Jace before she continued._

_Jace glared at her and followed. He wanted to run after her and attack but his feet had a mind of their own. He slowly and quietly followed behind the girl._

_She walked through a door at the end of the hall and he followed._

_Ha came to a stop though when he saw Isabelle chained to a wall, her wrists bloody as she had evidently been trying to escape._

"_Jace don't!" Isabelle shouted as Jace moved forward._

_Jace didn't listen though; he just walked toward the gold eyed girl and pulled out a dagger from his weapons belt._

_As he raised it, a male figure stepped towards Isabelle and held a dagger to her throat._

"_Take another step and she will suffer," he said, his voice low and threatening._

_Jace froze again and looked at Isabelle who, for the first time in a long while, actually looked terrified._

_Jace didn't move again. Instead of walking towards the girl who had caused him so much pain, he just threw the dagger and in landed in the girl's chest._

_Jace heard Isabelle scream before everything went black._

Jace woke up with a gasp.

As always, his breathing was heavy.

Once he had managed to calm down, he noticed he was no longer in his bedroom at the institute but in an unfamiliar, dark room.

* * *

Isabelle was still struggling to get out of the chains, eager to stop Evelyn from causing Jace more pain.

She knew the warlock was helping but if she took out Evelyn, the nightmares would hopefully stop, since she was a big part of them.

She could then take out the warlock.

Evelyn chuckled slightly and Isabelle heard a door slam somewhere in the house.

"What was that?" Isabelle growled.

"You'll see," Evelyn replied with a dark chuckle.

Isabelle could soon hear footsteps approaching the door and when it opened, Isabelle gasped.

Standing in the doorway was Jace.

Before Isabelle could blink, he collapsed to the ground, clearly still asleep.

"What did you do!?" Isabelle shouted.

"I just lured him here," Evelyn replied as she dragged Jace out of the room.

Isabelle continued to struggle against the chains.

* * *

Jace looked around the room before getting up off the floor.

He found the door and walked out into an eerily quiet hall.

He listened carefully for a while and he could hear voices and chains rattling at the other end of the hall so he quietly made his way towards them.

He peered into the room and caught sight of the girl from his nightmares.

She turned and saw him and a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"No! Jace run!" Isabelle shouted as she pulled on the chains again.

Jace's eyes flicked to Isabelle and he was shocked.

He hadn't expected her to be here, despite the fact that the place was the same as it had been in his nightmare.

"Jace! You don't have any weapons! Run!" Isabelle shouted again, clearly worried for her brother.

Isabelle was right, Jace didn't have any weapons but that didn't stop him from walking into the room.

"What do you want with me?" he growled at Evelyn. "Why are you making me have nightmares?"

"Please... it's what I do," Evelyn replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you go around ruining people's lives?" Jace growled as he walked closer to Isabelle and Evelyn.

"Pretty much," Evelyn replied.

Isabelle just looked at Jace, worried for his safety.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked Alec.

Alec sighed. "I just told you. I heard something downstairs. I went to check it out but there was nothing there. The door to the institute was open and Jace was gone," he said.

"He could be anywhere..." Magnus said. "The only thing I can do is try to track him."

"That's what I was hoping," Alec replied.

They were standing just outside the infirmary as Magnus had been checking over Clary when Alec realized Jace was gone.

Magnus was about to start tracking Jace when there was a soft noise in the infirmary.

Magnus and Alec turned at the same time to see that Clary was half sitting up in the bed.

She slowly looked around and eventually, her eyes fell on Magnus and Alec standing out in the hall.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice raspy and quiet.

"Can you explain to her please? I'll start tracking Jace," Magnus said.

Alec just nodded and went into the infirmary.

"What happened? And why does Magnus need to track Jace?" Clary asked.

Alec sighed.

"Well... if you remember, Jace has been having nightmares a lot..." Alec said. "He hurt you the other night and you kind of slipped into a coma. Apparently it didn't last long though. Anyway, I heard a noise earlier and I went to check it out but I only found the institute door open. I went to check on Jace but he was gone. That's why Magnus needs to track him."

"What? Well where would he have gone?" Clary asked, starting to worry.

"I don't know. I'm hoping Magnus will be able to track him and we'll go find him and bring him back. Mom will be here to look after you if you need anything," Alec said.

"But I want to come," Clary said.

"You can't. You need to stay here... I don't even know if Magnus will be able to find him. If this has anything to do with his nightmares, he may not be able to be tracked," Alec said with a sigh.

"But he's alright now?" Clary asked.

"He's not dead, if that's what you're asking. I'd know if he was," Alec said as he traced his Parabatai rune.

"I hope Magnus can track him," Clary said quietly as she looked down at the sheets.

"So do I," Alec agreed.

**A/N: Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You made me hurt my girlfriend!" Jace exclaimed.

"Mhmm... that was just the start," Evelyn said.

"What is wrong with you!?" Jace shouted. "Why do you have to go around ruining people's lives like this? What did I ever do to you?" He continued as he walked towards Evelyn. He didn't care that he didn't have any weapons on him. He just wanted to hit her. He wanted to make her pay for what she had done to him for the six weeks.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," Evelyn said.

"Why? Are you scared?" Jace asked.

"Please... I'm not scared of you. If you don't want any harm to come to your sister, I would stay away," Evelyn said, gesturing to Isabelle.

"Let her go," Jace said.

"Why? So she can run and get help? I don't think so," Evelyn said.

"I said let her go!" Jace shouted, swinging a punch at Evelyn.

Evelyn just growled and a second later, Isabelle screamed.

Jace spun around to see Isabelle now had a cut that ran from the edge of her neck to her arm.

Jace stared at Isabelle for a moment before he lunged at Evelyn, knocking her into Lucas and away from Isabelle.

He didn't care that he didn't have any weapons on him. He just wanted to protect his sister.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Magnus had managed to track Jace to an old house on the west side of Seattle.

After Alec was ready to leave, he and Magnus went through the portal and landed in the hall on the upper level of the house.

Clary had argued about wanting to go when Magnus announced that he knew where Jace was but she had stayed behind, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to help much, considering the fact she had only just woken up from her coma.

Magnus and Alec quickly walked down the hall towards the room Jace was in.

"Jace!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Was that Isabelle?" Alec asked quietly.

Magnus simply nodded before he and Alec ran into the room.

Alec scanned the room before catching Jace's attention.

"Jace!" he called, tossing a seraph blade towards him.

Jace caught the blade by the handle and held it out between him and Evelyn.

Jace had a bruise forming on the side of his face and he had scratches on his exposed skin.

Evelyn, on the other hand, didn't seem to be injured in any way.

"Try it. I dare you to," Evelyn said, looking at the seraph blade in Jace's hand.

Jace was momentarily confused but a second later, he thrust the blade forward and it hit Evelyn in the stomach.

She didn't cry out in pain, she didn't flinch; she didn't do anything.

She just stood there smiling.

Jace pulled the blade back towards him.

It was clean; not a spot of blood on it.

Jace's eyes just flicked between the blade and Evelyn.

There was no sign that she had been stabbed.

"What the hell..." Jace said.

"She's protected by the warlock. We need to take him out first," Magnus said, coming out of his brief state of shock.

Jace and Alec moved at the same time, both of them heading towards Lucas.

Lucas dodged Alec's attack and came up behind Jace, managing to pry the blade out of his hand.

Jace stared at the blade that now lay on the other side of the room.

Before Jace could do anything, the warlock sent him flying across the room, crashing into the wall.

While Lucas was distracted, Alec caught him off guard and tackled him to the floor, pulling out a dagger.

The second Alec drove the dagger into the warlock's heart Magnus came up behind Evelyn who now looked terrified.

She spun around to face Magnus. She went to push him away but he just grabbed her wrists.

"No!" She exclaimed, kicking at Magnus.

Jace groaned and managed to stand up. He picked up the dagger that was near Isabelle and walked towards Evelyn and Magnus.

He came to a stop behind her, placing his spare hand on her shoulder and holding the dagger at her back.

"You caused me pain for six weeks. You made me hurt Clary, the girl I care about more than anything and you hurt my sister. Now, you won't ever be able to do that to anyone ever again," Jace said menacingly before pushing the dagger forward.

Magnus let go of Evelyn and she collapsed to the ground.

Alec was already near Isabelle, unchaining her from the wall and healing the cut on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Isabelle said as he helped her stand up.

Alec just smiled at his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said.

Isabelle just nodded then walked over to Jace.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" she asked him.

"Since when do I ever listen to you?" Jace asked in reply.

Isabelle just rolled her eyes. "At least you're alright... I mean, things could've turned out worse..."

Jace just nodded in agreement. He didn't want to admit it – out loud anyway – but if Alec and Magnus hadn't showed up, he could've died.

After all, he didn't have any weapons on him, the only person around that would help him was Isabelle and she was chained up and he was going up against a warlock and a shadowhunter that couldn't be injured as long as the warlock was alive to protect her.

"Alright... I think we should head back... someone wants to know you're alright," Magnus said, looking at Jace as he spoke.

Jace was quiet for a minute before he realized what Magnus had meant.

"Clary's awake?" he said with a smile.

Magnus nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jace said.

Magnus chuckled and after he had created a portal, they all went back through it, landing in the institute outside the infirmary.

Jace walked in and Clary sat up straight when she saw him.

"Jace! You're alright..." She said, trailing off when she noticed the scratches and bruises on him.

"I'm fine," Jace replied with a smile.

"But..." Clary said, reaching out for Jace's arm as he sat down beside her.

"They're just scratches Clary. An iratze will heal them," Jace said.

Clary just smiled.

After Magnus had allowed Clary out of the infirmary, everyone went back to bed and for the first time in almost two months, Jace slept peacefully.

**A/N: And that was the last chapter... I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This was my first TMI fanfiction and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. **

**I have another Clace fanfiction up titled Without You, so check it out if you're interested.**


End file.
